The Problem with Bands and Falling in Love
by electricdream101
Summary: When Rukia Kuchiki decides to audition for the lead singer of a new band, she is faced with having to deal with her archrival Ichigo, getting accepted in the band, and the problem of falling in love. An IchiRuki AU.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is going to be my first AU. It was a little something that's been stuck in my head for some time, after reading this other cool IchiRuki AU about Rukia being a really talented musician without anyone realizing it. My story is a little bit like that, except it is way different from the story I read and got inspired from, and this time, I shall start this first chapter with…. A flashback! :D Yep, you got that right. So anyways, on with the fic!

_10 years ago…._

Little 6 yr old Rukia Kuchiki secretly hated her voice lessons. Just like most other kids forced into signing up for extra curricular activities, Rukia was forced into voice lessons by her parents. Her mother dreamed of her daughter growing up to be a Broadway star, traveling around, and entertaining the world through the platform known as the stage. Being a singer herself and marrying a cellist, Mrs. Kuchiki was very particular about raising her children to excel in music.

Byakuya Kuchiki, Rukia's brother, was already doing excellently at his guitar lessons, so Rukia's parents decided it was time for her to pursue taking lessons as well. After heated debate (Mr. Kuchiki strongly wanted his daughter to pursue the cello like he did) both parents decided that their youngest child should take voice lessons. After much whining and tantrum-throwing on Rukia's part, she finally agreed when Byakuya bluntly said she couldn't sing anyway.

Desperate to prove her brother wrong, Rukia started with the voice lessons. Her parents made sure to put both their children in the best musical teaching place in town, where one teacher taught a maximum of two students only. It was there were she had her lessons, and it was there were she met Ichigo Kurosaki.

Stepping inside, Rukia heard a beautiful song. Ichigo was playing it on his small guitar, aptly guided by his teacher. His fingers slid easily through the fret board of the guitar, and the teacher only had to correct him through the entire piece once or twice. She immediately thought his family was of musical background like hers. She didn't know however, that Ichigo's parents were merely owners of a very known bookstore.

"Oh, I'm sorry young lady! I didn't notice you there! Well, you must be Kuchiki Rukia, the new student." Cried Kisama-sensei in shock. She was looked to be around middle aged, wearing thick glasses, and a knowing expression that never faded away.

"I'm here to take voice lessons, sensei." Rukia said, in her tiny voice, and bowing politely. Ichigo regarded her with a curious expression, but said nothing.

"Oh, well that's excellent! I heard your mother was a very good singer. So this should be easy for you. Well, I would like to hear you sing first before we begin." Kisama-sensei replied, smiling. Already, Rukia began to feel nervous, as she had never tried singing before. Remembering the fact her mother sang well though, gave her a little bit of courage enough.

Opening her mouth, Rukia sang. Instead of wowing her teacher though, on her sensei's face was a rather shocked and blank expression. Rukia's voice wasn't horrible, but it wasn't the remarkable soprano Kisama-sensei expected out of the singer's daughter. She heard a lot of children sing in her long time as a voice teacher, and she was sad to realize that Rukia's voice was forgettable at her present age.

After Rukia sang, Ichigo immediately burst into laughter. "Why sensei, I thought you said her mother is a good singer? Why does she stink then?"

Rukia's cheeks flushed in embarrassment and anger, and she shot right back at Ichigo saying, "It's not like I see you doing better than me anyways!!"

"Oh yeah?! I bet I could sing a hundred times better than you!"

"All you can do is play the guitar, you orange-headed bozo!"

"What did you just call me?"

"Silence!" came the bellowing voice of Kisama-sensei. Immediately, the children stopped bickering, ending with tongues stuck out at each other.

"This is a place of music, not of mindless arguments. If I catch you two fighting in here again, you will stand in the two opposite corners of the room until I say you can sit down. Is that clear?"

Reluctantly, both children agreed with a half-hearted, yes sensei.

"Good. At least you children know discipline. Now, on with the lesson." She finished, eyeing the two children carefully. The Kurosaki is obviously gifted. He doesn't need a teacher to get through to his talent. On second hand, Rukia will definitely need a lot of help. I'll be sure to make her an outstanding soprano once I'm through with her, she thought, making mental notes to herself.

AN: Okay, so that's the end of the first chap. I may not be able to update, considering my exams are coming up and reviewing time for me is this weekend. Keep your eyes peeled though, coz this is the end of flashbacking for now. LOL, next chap will be when both of them are in sophomore year. Oh, and if you don't know what the fret board is on the guitar, it's the place where guitarists press on the strings to carry the sound.


	2. Unlikely Reunion

AN: Right now, I actually should be doing something else. But heck, I wanted to update, so update I shall. Thanks to my first two reviewers by the way, glad you decided to review. For all ya'll out there, you still have a chance to click the green button at the bottom to review. Remember, it beckons you…. Oh yeah, and I might be mentioning some songs you guys may not know, but listen to them, and trust me. They're epic. LOL

Disclaimer: If I owned Bleach, I obviously wouldn't be writing fanfics for Bleach.

Obviously, taxis aren't abundant today, thought Kisama-sensei sighing. Today was another hellish workday for her, as she spent most of the day teaching almost non-stop and contemplating some paperwork for her retirement soon. She figured after more than 10 years of teaching guitar and voice, retirement would definitely be a relief. Right now however, all she felt was impatience as car after car zoomed past.

Deciding to lay her eyes off of the road for a while, she sat on a nearby public bench to wait. Her eyes drifted to her empty left wrist, and she realized that she forgot her watch again. Shaking her head, she turned to a rather petite black-haired teenager.

"Excuse me miss. May I ask if you have the time?" Kisama-sensei asked the girl, tapping her shoulder. The girl turned, tugging off her iPod earphones and stopped halfway.

"Is that you, Kisama-sensei?" she asked, and Kisama-sensei knew why. Years ago, this girl was her student, Rukia Kuchiki. Back then, Rukia quit voice lessons at age 12, but progressed rapidly at guitar since then. Staring at her former student's face, Kisama-sensei smiled in recognition. She looked much like her mother now. Although her hair was cut differently, and she did grow taller (not by much though) the infamous streak of hair across her face and her lovely blue-violet eyes were still the same.

"Rukia! How nice to see you dear!" cried Kisama-sensei while hugging her tight.

"It's been so long since I last saw you! How are things in High School? If I'm not wrong, I've heard you're now going to the same school as Ichigo Kurosaki."

Rukia's cheeks reddened at the mention of his name, and Kisama-sensei was puzzled whether it was simply a trick of the sunset or probably something else. "That's right sensei. He's with me in History class, and high school's been alright so far. Despite of course, the heavy homework."

Chuckling, Kisama-sensei replied, "Ah, well I'm sure you better scurry off now. High School life can be pretty busy, but it's still important, no? Feel free to drop by in case you're in need of free lessons. I'm about to retire soon and I would like to hear you sing again, my dear."

Rukia's voice started maturing at 12, and developing just as Kisama-sensei wished to happen before she decided to quit. This was the time where Kisama-sensei found a dramatic improvement of voice in her young pupil, and was disappointed to see her go. Her mood brightened though, when Rukia nodded to accept her offer.

"Thank you for your generosity, sensei. It's not everyday that people get to be taught for free. Most especially, by the best."

Receiving her sensei's cellphone number to keep in touch, she waved goodbye and took a bus ride home. Right before she leaned her head against the headrest, her cellphone chimed a text message. Thinking it was her sensei, she wasn't surprised to read a text from one of her best friends, Tatsuki Arisawa.

Rumor has it, Ichigo wants to start a band. He's gonna formally announce it tomorrow. Auditions start tomorrow afternoon. I wanna audition, do you? Either way, pls go with me. Oh yeah, and if ever your Algebra notebook is missing, sorry. I had to study for remedials. See ya, T.

Sighing, she closed her phone. Just like Tatsuki to drive all thoughts of a relaxing weekday night at home all away, she thought. Looking out the window, she was thinking about several things at once. Two of them were if she was going to audition for the band, and if she was going to audition for the band with her archrival/confidante leading it.

AN: YEAH! Update, over. Sorry if I'm not adding much humor right now people. No inspiration for humor as of now, but I'll try to squeeze some in later on. Anyways, review if you wanna. The button beckons.


	3. Pressure

AN: Woohoo! 6 reviews now! –rejoices- Yes, I do rejoice even though I just get my first 6 reviews. So that only means…. Every review counts to me. So thank you very much to those who have reviewed, faved, subscribed, whatever. If you haven't reviewed yet, you should! It's good for you. Really. LOL. Anyways, on with chapter threeeee….

"Have you got a scrunchie? No? Dang. How bout you? No? Hey, have you got a—oh, sorry Ishida, I thought you were someone else.." Rukia apologized as she snatched a borrowed scrunchie. As she ran past though, she could have sworn she heard Ishida mutter something about not respecting his right as a woman…

Same old, same old, she thought, as she rushed to the nearest comfort room to tie her hair. The ends were a complete mess that day, so she tied her hair in a lose ponytail. Digging around in her schoolbag, she put on a brown newsboy cap and surveyed herself in the mirror. Deciding, she didn't look as bad as she thought, she headed to the cafeteria.

Cliques abound welcomed her as usual, and she craned her neck to spot her friends. She sighed as she finally found them eating two tables away from the cheerleaders. There was Tatsuki probably having a headache over Algebra, her brother Byakuya silently eating what looked like typical cafeteria sludge, and Ishida reading an article on his laptop about knitting patterns. Deciding it be best that she don't know about that, she sat beside Tatsuki instead.

"You do know this is a huge opportunity right?" Tatsuki said, handing back Rukia's algebra notebook.

"Tatsuki, it's just a high school typical rock band. I don't get why you're so excited about this to be honest." Rukia replied deciding it be best to eat the sandwich she brought instead of the pre-prepared cafeteria food.

"Well, you never exactly know. U2 has had the same band members since high school." Said Byakuya. "Besides, I see no harm in auditioning."

Now Byakuya wants to audition, who next? Rukia thought. Obviously, her decision to not audition was already contradicted by two of her friends.

"I agree with Byakuya. He kind of does have a point. This could turn into something if we're dealing with the right cards." Ishida said, suddenly interested. Rukia could tell as he pushed his glasses further up his nose and pushed his laptop slightly away.

Great. Now everyone wants to audition, she thought as Byakuya's, Tatsuki's, and Ishida's eyes trailed on her own. Written on all of them was the word: Well?

"You should lighten up Rukia. You're acting like you don't want to audition simply because of one guy." Byakuya announced, smirking. Yet, again, he has succeeded in embarrassing me, Rukia thought rolling her eyes.

"That's absolutely not true, and all of you guys here know it. I don't like _him._" She bluntly announced, making a face. Unfortunately, Byakuya didn't seem convinced by her acting, and decided to torment her further.

"Ok then. So I see no reason why you won't audition with us, hm?"

Think of a good answer, think of a good answer, her brain probed. "I will sleep on it. Okay?" she said firmly looking at all of them.

Tatsuki shrugged and said, "Okay, just as long as you don't sleep on it and make a horrible decision. That'll just ruin it."

"Okay, okay, sheesh." Rukia replied. Now she found no appetite at all for her sandwich.

"No pressure." Byakuya cheerfully replied, patting her shoulder twice.

_Later that day…._

Do you think this band thing is going to work? I.

After typing the text, Ichigo sent it to Rukia without hesitance. Rivals in school, confidantes at home, they shared everything through either texting, instant messaging, or occasionally, Rukia's terrace. Ever since they started lessons together at Kisama-sensei's class, the two have been inseperable as best friends. When high school came though, the two were separated as their circle of friends was diverse. Ichigo was usually with either the jocks or the fellow populars of the batch, while Rukia retained the same friends she had since elementary. Nevertheless, their tight friendship hasn't changed through the years.

Ichigo's cellphone chimed as it received Rukia's reply.

Parents aren't here tonight. It's safe for you to come to the terrace. I usually hate being so secretive, but you know how they are. R.

Perhaps a little bit too excitedly, Ichigo rushed out of his house and grabbed a ladder. Hanging out at Rukia's terrace had its advantages. For one, this was were the two could speak without the ever-judging eyes of their peers at school. The second was because of the fact Rukia's terrace was right across his window.

"Oooh, smores night again." Ichigo said, smiling as he hoisted himself up onto Rukia's terrace. She held her smores upon a barbecue stick, and was roasting it on a small fire. He liked her best when she looked really casual. Right at that moment, her hair was in a high pony, with strands falling at the sides of her face. She basically just wore a too-large shirt and some shorts, but Ichigo liked her best when she looked utterly comfortable.

"Well don't just stand there gaping, idiot. Get some smores!" Rukia said, poking his forehead. At this, Ichigo pushed her hand away and lit his smores by the fire like she did. Funny, I never really like my smores roasted, he thought, but nevertheless, he didn't pull his smores away.

"I have a feeling the band thing will work out. What are you so doubtful about?" Rukia said, a questioning look on her face.

"It's just…. I sincerely doubt the talent in our batch, quite honestly. The only really talented people I know in music are basically you and your brother. Not much choices is all."

"Hey, who knows? Some people may surprise you." Rukia replied with a subtle smile. Her eyes gazed at the fire, and Ichigo knew her brain was furiously at work. With what, he didn't know.

"Well, I hope you'll be auditioning at least. Really. I need band members."

"Hn, I'll think about it."

"Honestly, stop the suspense Rukia."

"Life without suspense is boring."

"Touche mademoiselle. You do have a point."

They talked like that until both finished their smores. Since it was getting late, Ichigo had to go.

"Audition or else you're in for it midget!!" he shouted from below. Before he sprinted to his house though, Rukia left him with her tongue sticking out. After that, she sent a text message to Tatsuki and Ishida:

To Tat and Ishi. I'll audition. Fine. But if the line's long, don't expect me to be enthusiastic about it. R.

I hope that'll shut them up, she thought. The next thing she knew, sleep overtook her.

AN: My severe desire to update has been fulfilled once again! Sorry if this chapter is pretty long, I decided that it should be for some reason. Anyways, review review review!! The button beckons below. Hahaha, three Bs. LOL


	4. Audition Shockwave

AN: I don't really feel in the mood to write right now, but I will anyway since I got 2 new reviews. Proves I guess people are really following this. Plus, I've been in a pretty saddened mood ever since finishing 13 reasons why. (It's a novel for those of you who don't know. And yes, probably the saddest book I've read ever. Still nice though. Read it.) On with the fic…

"Now this looks unappealing." Rukia said, slumping her shoulders and sighing. Not only was the line to the auditorium Ichigo rented out too long, it was longer than any of them suspected.

"Come on. Looks can be deceiving." Tatsuki said, trying to be encouraging, but obviously failing. "I mean, I'm sure the line is sure to shorten some time or another. Legs get tired from standing up all day you know."

"Plus, it's still Recess. I bet the line will decrease to more than half by lunchtime." Ishida remarked, surveying the line.

"What made you say that?" Byakuya mused.

"If you look closely, most of the people auditioning are fangirls who don't have any particular talent in music anyway. I mean, just look at them."

Lo and behold, most of Ichigo's "fangirls" had to be forcefully ushered out of the auditorium by security, to which most of them protested loudly or violently.

"Okay, I give up." Rukia said, turning to leave, when an arm blocked her way.

"Hey, stop right there. I won't stand for any friend of mine being a sissy!" Tatsuki snapped, locking Rukia's arm in a death grip. The only thought going through Rukia's mind at the moment was the fact it was going to be a really long and tiring day.

_Many moaning, groaning, shoving, yelling, migraine-causing, moments later…._

"It's finally our turn!" cried Tatsuki, looking like a child deprived of food and nourishment for days. Dragging all of her friends and running pell-mell toward the auditorium entrance, they were stopped by security.

"Only individual auditions will be permitted according to Mr. Kurosaki." said the security guy in a very serious typical security-guy tone. Rukia had to work hard to stifle laughter. Since when has he ever been Mr. Kurosaki? She thought.

"You go first." Tatsuki said automatically, shoving Byakuya into the entrance. The only sign of protest out of him was an irritated grunt though, and he went into the auditorium without contest.

Minutes later, he appeared looking satisfied. "I'm in. So far, the only people who have been accepted into the band are me and Renji Abarai as the drummer."

"Whaaaa? Why? I had no idea it was that tough!" Tatsuki cried, biting her lip. For once, Rukia saw her friend nervous, and she was worried this might affect her audition.

The truth was, it didn't. Both Tatsuki and Ishida got accepted into the band without a moment's hesitation on Ichigo's part. Running the present band members in her head, she discovered that the band now had Renji as the drummer, Ichigo as the lead guitarist, Byakuya as the back-up guitarist, Tatsuki as the bassist, Ishida as the DJ on the turntable and occasional back-up singer, and that left… the singer position.

Peeking through the auditorium doors instantly made Rukia weak in the knees. Not only did Ichigo bother renting an auditorium for a band audition, but an auditorium packed with people. Faces she knew stared right back at her, some giggling courtesy of some of the popular girls who never failed to cause her humiliation and embarrassment every single chance they got. At that moment, she felt like running away or fading into oblivion.

Feeling her friends coaxing her on, she knew that there was no way she could back down without them calling her a coward. Without the whole student body of the sophomore batch calling her a coward. Taking a deep breath, she forced her way up to the stage, one heavy footstep at a time.

"Kuchiki? Honestly, is this some kind of a joke?" said Ichigo. To her, what he said and looked simply looked practiced and rehearsed in front of all of them. He knew that she was going to audition, and what her capabilities were. Still, she didn't like the fact he had to pretend in front of all these people that he barely knew her.

"No, it isn't a joke, Mr. Know-it-all, and yes, I do want to audition." Rukia said determinately taking the microphone to prove it. A chorus of oooohs and laughter from the populars' side filled the auditorium. What she saw in their eyes however, was shock. No one except her friends and Ichigo knew that she could sing.

"Well, if you're so cocky then Kuchiki, I'll pose a challenge for you." Ichigo replied giving her a lopsided smirk. "I want you to sing an alternative rock song that will render me speechless. Or if not speechless, at least my being not able to form at least one coherent sentence, except one sentence. That sentence being, "You're in.""

Confident now, her eyes never left his as she delivered a smirk of her own that unbeknownst to everyone in the auditorium, sent a cold bead of sweat down Ichigo's back. "Fair enough. And if I don't succeed?"

"Simple. Besides not having a position in the band at all, you get to do my homework for a month. Including the projects."

Oh snap, she thought. Homeworks were of no problem, but the projects the school gave them were torture to finish. Let alone finish for other people. Knowing she couldn't possibly fail, she looked him in the eyes and said, "Deal."

The students were all silent now, as she proceeded to adjust her mic and speak to the DJ in charge of supplying background music.

"You got a minus one of Kings and Queens by 30 Seconds to Mars?"

He nodded, and as soon as she gave the signal, the music started to play. Rukia didn't need a rehearsal beforehand. She's sung this song many times in her room and it was undeniably one of her all-time favorites. The crowd was still silent as she began the first verse…

_Into the night  
Desperate and broken  
The sound of a fight  
Father has spoken_

__

We were the Kings and Queens of Promise  
We were the victims of ourselves  
Maybe the children of a lesser God  
Between Heaven and Hell  
Heaven and Hell…

As Rukia finished the song, loud cheers exploded from the auditorium. If you were one of the people listening from the outside, you would have thought a concert was going on inside.

Shock filled the room, including Rukia's own shock. She never thought that the very people who ignored her, or tormented her, were the very people screaming and singing along when she sang. Never in her life had she heard a crowd respond to a performance she gave like this.

Strangely, all signs of nervousness diminished. All she felt at that moment was exploding joy. This is how it's like to really perform, she thought, putting the mic back in its stand and bowing. True to her word, Ichigo was standing up, and clapping. Pleasant shock was registered on his face when he spoke the two words she's been wanting to hear the whole time since she entered. "You're in."

AN: Ahhh, I hope all you guys really enjoyed Rukia's epic win in this one. I know I did. I won't be able to update till next week due to exams though, so I'm leaving this chapter with you guys in the meantime for you to review! So chop chop and press the green button below as it beckons you to review. Ayt?


	5. Big Surprise

AN: I decided to take some time off of studying to update. (don't worry guys. I had ample study time already. Although my parents don't believe this, they're not here right now, so shush shush.) Anyways, I've read some pretty interesting reviews lately, and I'm glad you guys are giving me longer reviews. So thank you thank you to all of ya'll that decided to give long reviews. **By the way, if you have read 13 Reasons Why, I'm currently working on a side A side B type of fic about it. I still don't know how to post it here on FF.n because it's not under the books category, but you can view it soon on my blog. (.com) If I know how, I'll post it on here too.**

"Epic win!!" yelled Tatsuki as she violently hugged Rukia as she exited the auditorium. Due to the fact her eyes bulged out of their sockets, Byakuya quietly told Tatsuki to let her go.

"To be honest, I'm pretty shocked myself.", he told his sister with a smile. "I've never heard you sing that good ever. You should do it more often. And yes, your singing in the shower doesn't count."

Just as the group was rejoicing however, the security guard cut them in.

"Mr. Kurosaki would like you all to enter the auditorium." he said, as he ushered them inside. They didn't find this surprising, as they noticed none of the students bothered to leave the auditorium just yet.

As they entered, cheers greeted them from inside.

"And here are the lucky four!"cried Renji from the stage. Both Ichigo and him were holding microphones. They looked more like talk show hosts up on that stage than welcoming band members.

As the four proceeded to step onto the stage, Ichigo said into his mic, "I'm sure you're wondering at least a little bit about why I decided to rent an auditorium and stage an audience. I'm also sure the audience is wondering the same."

At this, the crowd grew dead silent. Rukia's heart pounded at the sudden change of pace. At first, she didn't think of this seriously at all, but then the abrupt change showed otherwise.

"Besides wanting to know how well you guys perform under the pressure of a live audience and still give a stellar performance, I also wanted to ask you guys one thing."

The silence was torture to all four of them, Rukia especially. Inwardly, her head was screaming at Ichigo to get on with it and stop the dramatic pausing. Beside her, she noticed that Tatsuki was literally holding her breath in.

"Would you… all four of you… want to be my band members… and join me… in competing in the Battle of the Bands season 4?"

Screams exploded once again, not just from the stage, but from the four themselves. Anyone who loved music and reality television knew that Battle of the Bands was the American Idol equivalent for bands. Each week, they were assigned to perform different themes of rock, be it pop rock, classic rock, alternative rock, metal, and others. Bands from around the world flocked to different audition places in America in the hopes of competing and securing a record deal. It was the opportunity of a lifetime.

"Right here in my hands are six tickets. One for me, Ichigo, Tatsuki, Byakuya, Ishida, and Rukia. As you all know, summer is fast approaching, and when school is done, we will all go to Los Angeles, California to compete for the title of…." Renji cried, shoving the mic to the audience.

At this the audience exploded in a chorus of, "Baddest Band of 2009!"

"That's right. And if the cards are dealt well in our favor, we'll all be on international TV every week for your viewing pleasure." Ichigo said smiling. "So support us through and through, and we just might get a shot at this."

After the crowd dispersed, the group gathered at the center of the now empty auditorium.

"Okay guys." Ichigo beckoned, arranging them in a huddle. "I'm not bluffing with this, so I need all of you to give your all at practices. No fooling around. This is a real competition with a very real and possible prize. If we score this, we'll win big time. If we don't, we still got our exposure to different record companies that could help us out. In the meantime, I want you all to brainstorm on a band name and report to me 3:00 pm sharp tomorrow at Wasabi Park. Deal?"

At this, the group nodded, affirming Ichigo. They dispersed, each getting out of the auditorium. Rukia was left sitting down beside Ichigo on the empty stage.

"You're serious about this huh?"

"Yep. No bluffing."

At this, Rukia laughed. "I knew you'd be crazy enough to pull a stunt like this."

As he got up, she replied, "Wait! I forgot to give you this."

To his surprise, she squeezed him into a hug, screaming a million thank yous in his face. Trying to hide the fact his cheeks were burning, he said, "Argh! Your hug! It burns!"

"Sorry." She said, bursting into laughter again. "Ah, I get so hyper when I'm happy. Well, see you tomorrow!" she replied before running after her friends outside.

"Hey, dude, whatcha smiling like an idiot for?" said Renji who just came out of the comfort room.

"None of your business."

AN: hope you guys liked that twist. Review review review again! The button beckons as it always does. ;) And also you guys are so sweet for wishing me luck on the exams! :D Thanks to all who did.


	6. Band Names and Argument Games

AN: The exams are finally over, so I have a good deal of updating time under my hands. Depending on what happens due to my exam results, (which I DO hope will be positive. ) my updating time and writing time will vary too. Don't worry though guys, I'll do my best to let you know if something horrible happens and I can't update for a long time. ;)

Staring at the list, Ichigo shook his head. All of the potential band names the group tried to come up with have ended up as either too girly, too long, or simply another band had that name already. Massaging his temples, Ichigo was fully aware of the time. By six pm, they all promised to be home, and the clock was ticking.

"Why can't we just go with Check Yes Juliet?" asked Ishida, clearly impatient. Minutes ago, he mentioned something about attending a knitting convention, hence his impatience. None of his band mates thought of a coherent way to point out knitting was a horrible hobby, so they all simply kept silent.

"Because it's way too girly Ishida! Plus, We The Kings already own that song. It's even a single, so I doubt we can get away with it." Tatsuki replied, kicking grass from the swing she swung from.

"It is NOT girly Tatsuki. I don't see why we can't have this as our band name. I think it's sweet."

"Well look whose logic is all twisted." Rukia muttered under her breath.

Pausing, Ichigo looked up at her. Noticing realization in his eyes, she said, "Oi, Ichigo? What? Do I have something in my teeth or something?"

"What did you just say awhile ago?"

"I just said Ishida's logic was twisted." She replied, tilting her head questioningly.

Standing up, Ichigo hurriedly scratched through their list and presented it to them grinning.

_The Fast Food Mentality_

_Beyond a Reasonable Doubt_

_Axium_

_Lovers in Japan_

_Pieces of Paranoia_

_Dead by Dusk_

**TWISTED LOGIC- OUR NEW BAND NAME**

"GENIUS!!" Tatsuki cried in excitement slapping Rukia and Ichigo respective high fives.

"THANK YOU FOR BEING WEIRD!" she screamed at Ishida hugging him. Realizing that was more of an insult than a compliment, Ishida cried out a half-hearted "hey!".

"Alright now we have a band name. Only a few precious days of school left before the first day of summer. We'll leave altogether for LA on the second day, so be prepared. Rehearsals will start after dismissal at my house. Okay, you guys can go now."

As they dispersed, Rukia checked her watch. After muttering a few cusses, she sped pell mell into her house now realizing she was late for dinner.

"Absolutely not!" cried her father. "If you think I can let both of you go without any parental supervision, you are very very very wrong Rukia Kuchiki!"

"Dad, don't be unreasonable! The tickets are all re-"

"Bah! I don't care if that friend of yours purchased them already. He'll simply have to find new band members and that's final. Now I suggest you go to your room and think about what I just said, alright young lady?"

Fighting back tears, Rukia looked at her father square in the face and muttered "Yes, sir." Which more of sounded like, "You are an unreasonable son of a bee."

Storming into her room, she locked her door and headed for the terrace. Feeling the wind of the night drove her to tears again. Slumping down on a chair, she covered her face in her hands and wept. We're leaving tomorrow. How will I explain to them? She thought, cursing her father.

"So you're not allowed to go too huh?" said Ichigo, his expression somber like her own.

"Yeah. I hate it. I auditioned and practiced all for nothing." Rukia replied in between deep breaths of air. "It's so unfair."

After a few minutes of silence, Ichigo looked at her with a slight smirk. "That doesn't mean you can't go just because he's telling you not to."

Blinking, she replied, "But… he said no and…. That means I can't go…. Right?"

Rolling his eyes, he stared at her and said in a voice barely audible, "We're going to have to sneak out."

"Wha?? Are you insane?" she cried at him. However, he was already heading straight for his house.

"I'll text you!" he cried, speeding away before she could say another word.

AN: Eh, sorry if this chapter sucked. I'm kind of struggling with inspiration right now since my ideas are going weird places. If you guys liked it though, please review if you want.


	7. Airplanes, Insomnia, and Surprises

"What the hell were you thinking, idiot? My father's going to kill me!" exclaimed Rukia as she expertly slapped Ichigo on the back of the head. He responded with a very irritated glare from the driver's seat.

"I'm helping you don't you get it, midget? You want to go to LA or not?" he snapped back. He recalled the events of the previous night, as he hurriedly packed Rukia's suitcase and carried her, still sleeping, to his car. All her complaining made him wish he didn't have to bring her along. On the other hand, we wouldn't have a lead singer if she didn't come, he thought.

Looking back from the rear view mirror, he could plainly see the petite brunette scowling at the window, with both arms and legs crossed. Looking into her eyes, he saw she wasn't really pissed at all, but he saw worry and fear in her eyes.

"It's going to be great, you'll see." He said, reassuringly from the rear view mirror. "Your dad will forget all about his anger when he sees you on TV performing."

"He's sending me a dozen angry texts now, and I've only replied to three. How can he NOT get mad, Ichigo?"

"Well just think about it. Watching you perform on that stage, you're going to remind him of your mo—Oh. I'm sorry. I..forgot." said Ichigo as he paused mid-sentence. Realization was written all over Rukia's face, and she turned her head to the floor. Her mother died recently due to a lung disease, and since then, Rukia's father has been overprotective of both of his children, Rukia most especially. Ichigo saw that Rukia resembled her mother the most with her short stature, dark hair, and similar facial features. Her eyes were her fathers'.

"Nah, it's okay. Don't worry about it. I bet dad will look forward to that." She replied, smiling. Ichigo saw her smile wasn't very convincing that she was okay, but it still didn't fail to make his heart stop a beat.

"Um, don't mention it then." He said, clearing his throat awkwardly. The airport wasn't that far, and he quickly pulled over at the side.

_At the airport…_

Sleeping was never one of Rukia's strongest assets. Sleeping on an airplane was even more difficult. She couldn't keep still as she kept shifting her weight from side-to-side, not particularly caring if she made noises or not. More than once, she was greeted by Tatsuki's pillow whapping her back, telling her to keep still. Rukia tried, but of course, to no avail. Giving up, she seated herself upright and looked for Tatsuki, who was a seat in front of her. Tatsuki looked as washed out and as sleepy as she did, but she sensed a glint in her friend's eyes.

"Whatcha up to Tat?" she replied groggily.

"Can't sleep."

"Me too, but I have the feeling you're up to something. Where are the guys anyway?" Rukia answered, her eyes darting around looking for Ishida, Ichigo, and Renji. All of them were nowhere to be found.

"They're in the pilot's cabin as Ishida's uncle is co-captain. He let them stay there." Said Tatsuki, trying to sound uninterested. Rukia knew her friends' eyes betrayed her.

"Let me guess, you wanna spy on them huh?"

"Well duh! They've been keeping me up all night talking about who knows what." Tatsuki replied, her irritability and curiosity plainly shown now.

"What should we do then?" Rukia said, playing innocent.

"Ugh, just come on!" Tatsuki snapped, pulling her friends' arm at hyper speed towards the pilot's cabin. Rukia felt like her arm would be yanked out of its socket, but of course she couldn't stop her overexcited friend. When they got there, both of them pressed their ears to the door.

_Ishida: Let's stop looking at the bands' profiles already okay? We'll see them in the competition anyway._

_Renji: What the hell are you scared of? It's not like anyone can see us._

_Ishida: I have a feeling we're being watched._

At this, Rukia and Tatsuki held their breath at anticipation.

_Ichigo: Ridiculous. All of those passengers are dead tired. It's 2 am after all. Can you even hear a sound outside?_

_Ishida: No, I guess not._

_Renji: Bingo. Nothing to worry about then._

Both of them exhaled slowly, hoping no one would hear.

_Ichigo: Hey, I've been curious Renji. Weren't you dating someone? The girl at the bar?_

_Renji: Nah, it was more of a one-time thing. Nothing serious._

"At least we know it's really Renji in there." Tatsuki whispered.

_Ishida: Come on. You must have someone you actually want a serious relationship with._

_Ichigo: Yeah. You run through women like a girl runs through trends._

_Renji: I do not!_

_Ishida: Your longest relationship barely lasted a year._

_Renji: Well, it was almost a year. Just a month to go, geez!_

_Ichigo: Yeah, right. So there's no one you like then?_

Rukia and Tatsuki's ears pressed harder against the door.

_Renji: I'll only tell if you don't tell her._

_Ishida: Okay fine fine. It's not like we want to gossip about this anyway._

_Ichigo: Yeah. No guy we know cares for gossip._

_Ishida: Well, maybe Keigo._

_Renji: His type of perverted gossip doesn't count._

_Ichigo: True._

The girls heard the clinking of glasses as they toasted.

_Ichigo: So, spill it out man. Who's the unlucky damsel?_

_Renji: I'm not even sure if she likes men or not. I doubt it._

_Ishida: Chizuru?_

_Renji: No way! It's completely obvious she doesn't like men._

_Ishida: Oh no. Don't tell me it's…_

_Renji: Yeah. Tatsuki. Completely wrong person to crush on right?_

_Ichigo: Tell me about it. She'll smash your face if she knew._

The guys' laughter didn't register to the girls at all. As Rukia turned to her open-mouthed friend, she saw a slight shade of pink beneath her eyes. She found this especially weird, as Tatsuki was one of the last people on earth she could ever imagine blushing.

"He thinks I'm a lesbian!" Tatsuki half-screamed half-whispered into Rukia's face. "That pompous, stupid, long-haired, womanizing, infuriating freak thinks I'm a lesbian!"

"Shut up! They could hear you!" Rukia panickingly whispered, as she covered Tatsuki's mouth and pressed her ear again.

_Ishida: Well, good luck with that. _

_Ichigo: Yeah dude. You're gonna need it._

_Ishida: Lots of it_

_Renji: Okay okay I get it, geez. Enough about me now, how about you guys?_

_Ishida: What about us?_

_Renji: Well since I told who I like to be fair, I'd like us all to share equal embarrassment._

_Ishida: Have it your way then. I'm in the mood to share anyway._

_Ichigo: Yeah. Hahahaha._

_Renji: From the nervous laughter, I think Ichigo should go last._

_Ishida: I agree. It'll be no fun if he spills now._

_Renji: Awright, so who is it, eh, glasses guy?_

_Ishida: Oh that's easy. Orihime for sure._

Tatsuki's and Rukia's eyes simultaneously rolled. Did they know any guy who didn't like Orihime?

_Ichigo: You'll have tons of competition in that department._

_Renji: You're going to need tons more luck than me! Gawd, Orihime of all people._

_Ishida: *sighs* Yeah I know. I don't wanna talk about it now. Ichigo?_

_Renji: I concur. Ichigo next._

_Ichigo: …She's in this plane._

_Renji: So let me get this straight. It's not Ta-_

_Ichigo: No._

AN: Ahahahaha! A cliffhanger! Muhahahaha. XD Sorry, I really wanted to add one and I did. Hopefully this spices it up a bit. I bet you guys knew it was coming though. And sorry if you don't like RenTat. I don't much either but I wanted some humor thrown in, so there you go.


	8. Revelation and Daybreak

AN: Sorry for the long period of time with no updates. I've been having struggles with inspiration recently, and it's been giving me inspiration for other stories only. -___- Phooey. Anyway, I'll try to update as long as inspiration keeps flowing through me. If you have any suggestions for the plot, please tell me as well. I'll need it. Believe me. XD

_Ishida: So you mean it's…_

_Ichigo: …._

_Renji: Man, you're in biiiiiig trouble if Byakuya knows about this._

_Ishida: Don't forget Rukia's dad._

Me, they mean me, thought Rukia. Suddenly, she felt her cheeks start to burn. In her mind's eye, it was impossible for Ichigo to like her. Ichigo most especially who she was certainly sure all the time of what he thought of her. She thought all they would be were best friends and nothing more.

Dammit, she thought again. Now I wouldn't be able to sleep for sure tonight.

_Renji: Where is Byakuya anyway?_

_Ishida: He went to the restroom I think. Yeah, his stomach's feeling pretty bad._

_Byakuya: *steps out* Hey guys! What I miss?_

_Ichigo: … Nothing. We were discussing about our strong potential opponents in the competition if ever we get in._

"Suave liar." Tatsuki remarked, and all Rukia could do was nod. Although, she did admit she was glad her brother had to stay out of this. If ever he knew, she knew that he would surely object if not even get mad at Ichigo. For some reason she didn't know, she wanted to avoid this as much as possible.

"I think I have to sleep now Tat." Rukia said, as she sheepishly made her way back into her seat. Tatsuki sighed in reply as she knew her friend could most likely get little or no sleep at all at this rate.

"Don't forget, we touch down at LA tomorrow. You have to sleep." Tatsuki replied as she made her way to her own seat as well.

Pulling the covers tightly around themselves, both of the girls were tense. If ever the guys knew that they spied on them, things could get a lot hefty for the band itself. They could face possible disbandment of the members, or worse, quitting the competition for good.

Rukia dreamt that night. In her head, she was teaching two pupils, herself and Ichigo. She watched as they quarreled, made up again, progressed swiftly through their lessons. She smiled as she taught them both. Although Rukia knew it was a dream, she never really wanted it to stop.

But of course, it had to. Daylight broke, and she woke up with groggy eyes. She was frankly surprised she slept at all, and she was glad she did. The audition is today after all, she thought.


End file.
